If the Answer is Ianto Jones, What is the Question
by Mc Parrot
Summary: PWP. Dark. Jack finds his newest employee very surprising. He's just not quite sure if that is a good thing. NOT fluffy, not romantic, not sweet. Be warned.


If the Answer is Ianto Jones, What is the Question?

PWP/smut – NOT fluffy – not romantic, not sweet – be warned.

Jack/Ianto

Summary: Jack is completely taken by surprise by his newest employee. He's not sure however if that is a good thing.

A/N This is darker than my usual stories. It came about because I watched Fragments and then all of the first four eps of season one back to back. Around the same time I read someone's LJ journal about how they though Jack's behaviour to Ianto in Cyberwoman was much more that of a betrayed lover to a betrayed boss. I wish I could remember who it was to give them credit because what they said made perfect sense. Then up jumped this plot bunny.

I have two other longer stories in progress, and now I've processed this I can get back to them. Hopefully you shall see them soon.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Jack hovered in front of the frozen meals section debating the merits of Big Eat Bangers and Mash or Real Italiano Lasagne. In the end he sighed and put both in his basket. He and Suzie would be bound to go out for dinner at least once this week. All he really needed was a break from pizza and instant noodles. Further down the aisle he caught a glimpse of a cute arse and instantly flashed to a view of Ianto Jones standing hands in pockets, suit fabric pulling tight over his bum as he surveyed the archives for the first time. It was fair to say he'd not been impressed. Jack sniggered at the memory, not impressed was an understatement. Before he could follow that train of thought a scruffy looking individual on the other side of the freezers caught his eye.

'Hello Raf,' Jack greeted him.

The man bobbed his head. 'Mr Harkness.' His basket was full of frozen fish. Jack guessed the pollution in the bay must be making it nearly impossible to catch his own these days.

'How are you doing?' Jack inquired politely because he must. Raf was a Bromheaded Merman and a perfect example of how some aliens could integrate into human society, just not very comfortably. Jack knew the effort involved in the man keeping his lower body in human form and truly admired the way that he managed to hold down a job and support himself. That didn't mean that he liked him.

'Oh, you know,' the alien replied in his oily manner. 'Doing fine. Get's a bit lonely some nights but now it gets darker earlier, it's easier to get out.'

'Good,' Jack said. 'Good. Do you need anything?'

'Bit of company now and again would be nice.'

Jack tried not to cringe. 'I guess I could meet you down the Vic and Whale some night, have a drink.'

'No, that wasn't the company I was meaning.'

Jack shuddered. 'Look, if you're going to go play with seals again, can you head up to Scotland or something. The wildlife officers around here are getting suspicious.'

'Good thought that,' Raf oozed. 'I might do that.' He reached up and tugged his forelock. 'Be seeing you then.' Jack stood and watched him head down the aisle. He truly hoped it wasn't the right time of year for seals to be coming ashore.

He headed down the freezer looking for desserts, looked up and… it was him. Standing at the check-out emptying his basket onto the counter was Ianto Jones. He was dressed in the clothes he'd been wearing when he'd hijacked him with coffee outside the tourist office the other day, jeans that showed off the length of those lean legs, white shirt and denim jacket that was just the right length to draw the eye to his delectable bum. The jacket was all zips and metal buttons. He was even wearing that whatever it was string thingy around his neck. He looked edible and Jack found himself, dessert forgotten, standing at the end of the aisle staring at him.

Thankfully there were a lot of people in the shop on a Saturday morning and Ianto was too busy chatting to the check-out girl to notice him. So he must live around here somewhere then. Jack had done some checking up on his newest employee. Interestingly he couldn't find a physical address for him, only a post office box. He did have parents living in the city and Jack supposed that it was conceivable that he was staying with them. Also interestingly, the reference to shop lifting that Jack had found in his initial research after their first meeting seemed to have disappeared. The police had no record of any arrest. Jack found that very curious.

Curious and interesting, just like the man himself. His first week at work too had turned out to be very interesting.

Jack jumped into life as Ianto paid his bill and picked up his shopping bag. He could at least solve one mystery. He was sure he hadn't been seen; he decided to follow him and find out where he lived. Leaving his basket on the floor he made his way out of the shop in time to see Ianto heading purposefully across the pedestrian plaza. He slowed to window shop his way past a book shop and Jack held back, peering through a window at baby clothes before Ianto picked up the pace again and headed out of the mall.

Jack watched his arse disappearing down the street and tried not to imagine Ianto bent over one of the traffic bollards, jeans around his ankles as Jack rammed his more than ready cock into him. The crowd would cheer. Jack was hard and surreptitiously pressed his hand into his groin in the guise of rearranging his coat. He bit back a moan. Ianto Jones made him hard.

Ianto had had an exemplary first week. The Hub had never been so tidy, the team had never been so well organised. Jack's coat hadn't had all its buttons in place for years. The coffee was amazing. His quarry was getting ahead of him and Jack picked up the pace. The kid didn't seem to have any idea he was being followed. God he looked hot.

Ianto Jones was hot. Jack couldn't help admitting it. If he hadn't noticed that when they caught the pterodactyl he noticed when he turned up for work on his first morning, perfectly turned out in a three piece suit with that wonderful little half smile on his face. The "Sir" when he addressed him was icing on the cake.

God, where were they going? They were heading away from the main shopping streets into a more industrial area. There were less people around and it was harder for Jack to be unobtrusive, but the kids strode on oblivious. Jack was sure it would never occur to him to look around. He was very young.

Young and surprising.

God!

Don't think of that.

Don't think of pink elephants.

Yeah. Right.

Don't think of Ianto Jones, hair only the slightest bit mussed but otherwise immaculately attired, using his long middle finger to wipe a dribble of cum from the side of his (delectably swollen) mouth.

Guh!

Then he'd put the finger in his mouth and sucked, looking at Jack with just the slightest hint of a grin, his eyebrows raised. 'Will that be all? Sir.' He'd straightened his tie, smoothed his jacket and walked away.

It was a marvellous memory and Jack had marvellously wanked to it last night.

Oh Ianto Jones was very surprising… and where the hell had he gone?

Hobbling slightly Jack hurried as fast as he could to the corner searching in all directions. He breathed a sigh of relief. There he was, just disappearing into a side street half way down the block. Jack hurried after him. Innuendo aside, he really hadn't expected that to happen. Well not on the kid's first week and not like that.

It had been Thursday and around 5pm he realised he hadn't seen Ianto since he'd made coffee and ordered in takeaway at lunch time. Ianto had already proven to be the master of invisibility but Jack was fairly certain he hadn't been anywhere in the main part of the Hub all afternoon. The day before he had suggested that Ianto make ordering the archives his own project and he had seen the hissy fit the boy had thrown when he'd taken him down there. Unordered, antiquated and dirty, were three words he remembered. When he hadn't seen Ianto in the Hub that day he'd decided to go and see what was happening down there.

Ianto wasn't in the archives, although it did take Jack quite a while to work that out. The rabbit warren of piles of junk wasn't easy to search through to find anything, even something as big as a man. Curious Jack had continued deeper into the Hub to find that Ianto had been curious about it too. Jack found him in one of the sub basement corridors, an ancient blueprint of the building in one hand and a large sensible torch in the other. The archive hissy fit was nothing on what came next.

'Do you know what's down here?' Ianto launched into him as soon as he saw him.

'Er. No.'

Ianto's hands moved to his hips and he tapped his foot in irritation.

'Um stuff?' Jack tried. He looked at Ianto with a little trepidation. He was quite intimidating. 'Old stuff?'

'Stuff?'

'Stuff.'

'You don't know do you?'

'Um, Not really no.' Although that wasn't quite true, Jack had a personal history with a lot of this stuff. He just couldn't tell Ianto that.

'There are things here that have been forgotten for over a hundred years.' Ianto waved the blueprint. 'These tunnels aren't even mapped. There are forgotten rooms and things here that no one has seen since they dropped the next layer of rubbish on top of them over a century ago.'

'Yeah,' Jack tried to look contrite. 'That's sort of true. The Hub is so deep that once they've filled up a layer people have tended to just build another one on top. It's easier that way.'

'Easier?' The shrill tone of Ianto's voice told Jack exactly what he thought of that idea. 'Right, that's it. Who knows what valuable artefact might be down here with all this tat.' He indicated a pile of what looked to be old net curtains on top of a vast desk with huge carved wooden lion's feet legs. 'I will be mapping this entire facility and cataloguing EVERYTHING in it. Then,' he muttered, 'we can either have a huge bonfire or a garage sale.' He looked up and really saw Jack. Jack hurriedly wiped the smirk off his face. Ianto had a smudge of grime on his cheek and Jack thought he looked adorable. 'Did you want something Sir?'

'Sir,' Jack murmured, loving the way even that short word sounded different with a Welsh accent.

'Oh,' Ianto's expression went bland. 'I see.' He glanced up and down the corridor. 'No cameras down here I notice.' Jack wondered what he meant – until he felt the flat of Ianto's hand pressed into his crotch.

'I…. ah… Ianto?' His cock didn't just twitch at the contact, it leapt. 'Um…'

'Will you be requiring any _service _Sir?' His hand wrapped around his bulge and squeezed.

'No um…' Jack backed away, fetching up against the wall. 'I didn't mean… You don't have to…'

'You mean,' Ianto's voice dropped an octave, 'you don't want me to do this?' His hand caressed Jack through his trousers.

'Oh God.' Jack's head jerked back and thumped against the brick wall. 'Ow. Ohhhh… Uhh…' Ianto's hands were undoing his fly, reaching in and freeing him from his underpants and then he dropped to his knees and moved his head to Jack's crotch.

Just like that.

Ianto's breath ghosted against his cock before he took him in his mouth. It was so hot, and so unexpected and so very erotic that it was over embarrassingly quickly. Ianto had to press his weight against Jack to keep him upright as his legs gave out and he started to slide down the wall. Then when he'd got some semblance of control back over his body Ianto had stood, carefully tucked him in and done the trick with the finger which turned Jack into a puddle of goo.

And here he was, standing in front of an engineering workshop that Jones had just gone into wondering if he was going to come in his pants. He gasped and tried to get a lid on his libido. Jack didn't think anyone else had made him feel this excited – ever. Well not quite like this anyway, although there had been a few… God stop it.

There was a camping supplies warehouse across the street. That would do for cover until Jones came out. He pretended to be interested in the collapsible stretchers in the window as he peered out past them, and actually they hadn't changed terribly since he'd used that sort of thing in the war. What the hell was Jones doing in the workshop? Maybe he knew someone. He could be visiting. After all he was Welsh, although Jack had no idea where he'd grown up. He probably did know people in town.

But no, he was coming out. He hadn't been in there long. Now he was carrying a large canvas holdall. It looked heavy. Jack watched him head back the way he came. The salesperson was coming towards him and Jack feigned checking his phone. 'I'll come back another day,' he called to the salesman as he headed out the door. He couldn't see Ianto.

Damn, the only place he could have gone was down that alley way there. Racing over Jack peered carefully around the corner. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his quarry pause and change the bag to his other hand before exiting the alley and turning right at the other end. Whatever was in the bag was heavy. He raced after him. He had no idea where they could be going. This was a warehouse area back here. In fact it was only a block or so from where they'd caught the pterodactyl. Jack groaned as that memory sent another jolt of arousal to his groin.

He turned right at the end of the alley. 'Fuck!' Ianto Jones grabbed his lapels before they could actually collide and flung him back into the wall of the building.

'Uh…' Jack said as Jones surveyed him sardonically.

Ianto pushed him back around the corner into the alley and once again parked him against a wall. 'Why are you following me?' His voice was mild but his expression was anything but.

'I… ah…' With Ianto this close to him Jack was having trouble thinking. 'Um. What's in the bag?' he asked as he caught sight of the large black holdall at Ianto's feet.

'My shopping.' He stared at Jack as if daring him to contradict.

'Heavy duty fetish equipment? Or rocks to throw at weevils?'

'Custom machined engine parts,' Ianto said as it that made everything clearer. He suddenly grinned. 'For my Dad's Ducati.'

"Ducati?' Jack repeated stupidly.

'It's a motor bike,' Ianto said surveying him. 'My Dad is rebuilding a '75 900 SS.'

'I know it's a motorbike,' Jack said crossly. 'I used to have one once. I think you might even find parts in the back of the Hub garage. I think it was the Darmah model that I saw in there.'

'Ah.' Ianto's eyebrows raised. 'Somewhere else for me to catalogue.' He leaned back into Jack. 'I repeat, why are you following me? I understood that Saturday was my free time.' He emphasised this with a poke to Jack's chest. 'To do what I want with.' Jabbed his own chest. 'Unless you need me of course, and then you only have to call.' Mimicked holding a phone. His eyes flicked down to Jack's groin. 'Ah,' he said again. 'I see.' His eyes came up to Jack's flushed face. Goddamn, this wasn't going the way it was supposed to. Ianto's hand closed over the bulge. 'The small taster I gave you the other day not enough to keep you going until Monday?'

Jack's hips rocked forward into his hand. 'I didn't hire you for sex!' he spat out, even though he wasn't sure himself. Maybe he had.

'Really?' Now Jack wanted to hit him. Christ he looked hot when his eyes sparked like that and please don't let him stop doing that. 'Are you sure about that?' Ianto leaned even closer, his breath ghosting across Jack's lips. 'Sir.'

'Ianto.' Jack couldn't hold it anymore. Reaching forward he grabbed his jacket with one hand and the back of his head with the other, pulling his mouth into his. Ianto came easily, moaning into his mouth and pressing his groin into Jack's. Ianto's hands settled on Jack's hips and they ground together. Jack couldn't believe this was happening. His already hard penis was throbbing; he was literally only one stroke away from orgasm. He broke the kiss and looked around frantically. 'Now,' he panted. 'Have to have you now.' They were in an alley for god sake. There were a couple of skips and a pile of broken bricks. That was all. It was broad daylight. 'God I need you,' he gasped. He grabbed Ianto's hand and made to pull him up to the marginal shelter provided by the skips. Ianto held back. 'Please,' Jack whined.

Without saying a word Ianto picked up his bags and stalked up the alley. Jack was left playing catch up, once again following Ianto's pretty arse. When they got to the green coloured skip Ianto suddenly flung up an arm catching Jack across the throat. Again he found himself taken by surprise and backed up against something solid. Ianto Jones tried to remove his tonsils with his tongue. The experience seemed designed to keep Jack off balance. It was working. The next thing he felt Ianto undoing his belt and working his hands into his pants. He hurried to return the favour discovering that Ianto's tight jeans contained a very satisfying bulge themselves. He groaned.

Ianto pulled away panting. 'No,' he growled batting Jack's hands away. 'It's Saturday. We're on my time now. We'll be doing this my way. **I'm** having **you**.'

Jack barely had time to process that before Ianto was plundering his mouth again, his tongue heading deep down Jack's throat. He had no idea what Ianto meant and he didn't really care. All he wanted was for this not to stop. Ianto fumbled at his waist confusing Jack by undoing the buttons that held his braces. He didn't need to do that to free his cock. All became clear when Ianto swung him around. His face mashed into the wall, his pants were wrenched down and a hand suddenly grabbed his bare right buttock.

'Ianto!'

'No!' Ianto's gravelly voice hissed in his ear. 'My way.' Ianto swished the tails of Jack's greatcoat to one side, moving up tight behind him. He ground his still clothed erection against Jack's bum. Jack groaned. 'I… ah… Ianto I usually…'

'What? Top?' Jack could feel him fumbling with his flies even as he kept an arm in the middle of Jack's back holding him still. 'You don't get to be on top this time, Sir.'

Right then Jack didn't give a shit who got to top. He pressed back against the hot flesh that was suddenly pressing up against him. 'I was going to say,' he panted, 'I usually find somewhere a little more private.' Who knew Jones would turn out to be quite so kinky? The depths of the Hub was one thing, public alleyways on a Saturday afternoon quite another.

'I thought you were quite the exhibitionist.' The boy's whole body was plastered up against his back, his cock hot and insistent near his entrance. This was going to be rough.

'Oh I am. I just try not to get arrested. It can be embarrassing for my partner.' He had to try at least to do the decent thing. Ianto was running his length up his cleft. 'Oh god.' Jack had thought he was aroused before but now… 'Lube?' he stuttered hopefully. He knew he didn't have any on him but what had the kid picked up in his shopping that might do? Even mayonnaise worked at a pinch. Ianto's cock made another pass. But he'd go raw. He didn't care right now. He'd go raw. He'd do anything.

Ianto chuckled, an evil sound. 'High grade engine oil.' He squatted, ferreting through his bag of engine pieces and come up with a plastic bottle of oil. 'This'll do.' He stood again, his cock reaching out of his trousers and Jack could see he was very well endowed.

'Oh yes,' Jack purred.

Ianto's body smashed him back against the wall. 'Ow!'

'Shut up.' Ianto rubbed up against him again, pressing hard against him. 'My way. Remember?'

Jack grunted.

'Good. No talking.'

Jack could smell engine oil. Then a wet handful was spread and rubbed into the cleft in his arse. Oh god, another smell added to the list of odd things that Jack found aphrodisiac.

Ianto's knee roughly spread his legs apart and without even giving him time to brace himself his cock was suddenly at his entrance and ramming in. 'God!' Part of him was pleased to hear Ianto give an inarticulate cry at the same time. God he was having him alright. No taking time to adjust, to build, just in and go, rough and hard, and oh it was fantastic! And thank fuck for the motor oil for at least taking the edge of it. It still burned, but in oh such a good way.

Jack braced his hands against the wall trying to save his face as Ianto fucked his whole body. Hot hands held his hips as the other man's cock ratcheted in and out. Ianto Jones was literally nailing him to the wall. Jack fought to keep his cries down as his body found the rhythm and rocked back to take that burning cock. Ianto was grunting. He was swearing, probably cursing, Jack picked up a few words he knew, in Welsh. God Jack loved the sound of Welsh curses.

They were rutting in an alley in broad daylight. Christ he was close.

Needed to touch his cock.

Couldn't let go of the wall.

He needed both hands to hang on otherwise his face was going to wear the brickwork.

'Please,' he moaned. 'Please.'

Ianto took pity on him. A hand left his hip, took hold of his cock, 'Oh yes!' Ianto fisted him, 'Ugh…thank you,' and started to jerk him in time to his thrusts. Ianto changed his stance slightly, angled his hips, bent his knees, fucked in from slightly lower, lifting up and in and ohgod…ohgod…ohgod… Jack could barely breath, could barely stand. His whole awareness shifted to that brilliant pleasure point, holding in anticipation, so close, so close, then anther full body thrust and he was exploding outwards into a shattering orgasm, his body fragmenting. He was vaguely aware of Ianto shuddering and jerking and crying out behind him.

Jack clung to the wall gasping for breath, tears in his eyes from the strength of his climax. Ianto withdrew. His coat swung back over his legs making up somewhat for the loss of a warm body against him. He could feel hot fluid seeping down his thighs. 'There,' the Welshman said with barely a catch in his breath. 'Better now?'

Jack didn't have the breath to answer. He turned, still leaning on the wall and was surprised to see the other man was already zipped up. He looked slightly more dishevelled than he had in the Hub the other day, but not much. How did he do that? Jack was gratified to see that his face at least was flushed.

The boy stooped to pick up his bags. 'I assume there's nothing else you'll be needing now?' He gave Jack a dirty look. 'Sir.'

'What?'

'If you want me Sir, feel free to phone. I'll come if I'm able.' He gave a smirk. 'Please don't follow me, it's creepy.'

He turned and left. Jack frantically tidied himself, giving up and buttoning his coat to hide most of the sticky mess. When he reached the end of the alley the kid was gone. He shuddered. Something about the encounter felt off, vaguely nasty.

He was bemused. What was he looking for? Love and cuddles. Well yes, a hug might have been nice, sharing the afterglow. His legs were still shaky and his arse burned, that was the most intense climax he'd had for a long time. That had been HOT. Hot enough once again to leave Jack Harkness a complete puddle of goo.

He grinned. Ianto Jones was surprising all right.

Tw

Tw

Tw

Tw

Tw

tw

Postscript

Just around the corner and safely inside his warehouse Ianto Jones leaned on the door as he started to shake. That had been way too close.

His unfocussed eyes drifted across the large nearly empty space. His camp bed and cooker set up on his left, the ancient dirt encrusted concrete floor and the alien technology in the centre keeping his girlfriend alive. He didn't know if he could do this. He was the one, not Lisa, that was turning into a monster. His legs gave out and he sank to the floor dropping his head onto his knees. He burst into tears.


End file.
